plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Day - Day 33
Dark Ages fight: Big Wave Beach fight: |Zombie = Far Future fight: Summoned: Dark Ages fight: Summoned: Big Wave Beach fight: Summoned: |FR = *Current: A Modern Day Piñata *Old: A Mystery Gift Box |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 32 |after = Modern Day - Day 34}} Dialogue Intro Dr. Zomboss: I beseech you, time-zippers, you must listen to reason! Dr. Zomboss: Coherence crumbles! Our eras become nonsensical! Dr. Zomboss: Stuff is all jiggy and super whacked-out, like! Crazy Dave: RELEASE THE SQUIRBOS! Outro Dr. Zomboss: I am telling the truth, Insane Dave Person! Dr. Zomboss: My words are utterly not an attempt to trick you! Dr. Zomboss: You cannot re-eat a taco! It is impossible! Crazy Dave: Imp-possible? I HATE IMPS! WITH A PASSION! Difficulty *The difficulty of this level varies hugely, as the plants that are given could obtain advantages and/or disadvantages from the respective boss battle. **Additionally, the pattern on which the Zombots call for zombies differs from their previous encounters. *In Zombot Tomorrow-tron's battle, the player is given more Power Tiles than the previous battle. To further balance the gameplay, Plant Food is also much more plentiful in this battle. This means that placing Power Tiles strategically allows the player to boost every plant on the lawn at the same time with one plant food. *In Zombot Dark Dragon's battle, the player is given Guacodiles and Banana Launchers as a counter for Jester Zombies. The player will not be given Magnet-shrooms, which means there is no way to stop the Zombot Dark Dragon's attacks without Plant Food. *In Zombot Sharktronic Sub's battle, the player is still given powered Lily Pads in order to plant on aquatic tiles. In addition, the game provides the player Shrinking Violets to aid the player due to the difficulty. On the other hand, the player is not given Tangle Kelps to counter the Zombot's turbine attack, forcing them to have to use Plant Food instead. One good strategy is to fill the first row with Pepper-pults, the second row with Chard Guard, and the remaining rows with Rotobagas, while Lily Pads are only used with Shrinking Violets. Strategies Zombot Tomorrow-tron Zombot Dark Dragon Strategy 1: Guacodile Rush *Place Banana Launchers in the first column. **Use them to defeat dangerous zombies or attack the boss, also taking out the tombstones in front of it at the same time. *Put Bowling Bulbs in the second and third columns. **Beware of the Jester Zombies, as they will deflect your bulbs and cause havoc in your defences. *Guacodiles will be used to defeat many weak zombies, destroy tombstones, defeat Jester Zombies, and attack the boss. This level should be passed easily if you use this formation. Zombot Sharktronic Sub Strategy 1: Turnip Terror *Place your Pepper-pults in the first two columns. They will take care of the weak zombies. *In the next column, leave it empty. If you have too many Rotobagas later on, you can place them here. *In the fourth place Rotobagas. They will take care of the stronger zombies. *Chard Guards in front will stop the zombies. *Use Shrinking Violets to weaken Buckethead Zombies and Surfer Zombies. *Lily Pads should only be used to plant the Chard Guards on. Use your Plant Food on the Rotobagas that are currently hitting the boss. Make sure your timing is right, so that the boss will not disappear. Doing this will take huge chunks out of its health. Gallery MD33-1.1DDA.png|Abusing Power Tiles MD33-1.2DDA.png|By MD33-2DDA.png|By Dung Dinh Anh MD33-3DDA.png|By Dung Dinh Anh MD33DZFF.png|By extreme gameplay.PNG|By with 11 + shape power tiles and X shape power tiles IMG_0316.PNG|By IMG_0322.PNG|By EpicGamer23468 IMG_0324.PNG|By EpicGamer23468 SOMD33.PNG|By SOMD33b.PNG|By Someone456 SOMD33c.PNG|By Someone456 Trivia *Crazy Dave references Squirbos in his pre-fight speech, a reference to Level 2-5 in the original Plants vs. Zombies. **Crazy Dave has mentioned Squirbos before, such as the dialogue in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 1. **"Release the squirbos!" might be a reference to the famous line "Release the Kraken!". **He also references Imps in his post-fight speech. ***The Imp reference is used as a mission in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. **He possibly references both Level 5-5 and Bungee Zombie in the first game when he says that he hates Imps with a passion, as in the dialogue for Level 5-5, he says that he hates Bungee Zombies with a passion and a vengeance. *Similar to Modern Day - Day 32 and 34, most of the plants the player uses are the plants unlocked in the next world. *Despite not shown on the map, this level rewards a Mystery Gift Box. This also applies to Modern Day - Day 32. *Despite the possibility of the boss battle taking place in Dark Ages, the level still states this as “Modern Day - Day 33”. **This is probably due to the fact that it still takes place technically in Modern Day. *Even though it was named as Modern Day - Day 33, it takes place in the specific Zombot's fight and also plays the specific boss's intro. **The same applies for Modern Day - Day 32 and 34. Walkthroughs Modern Day Day 33 Far Future BOSS Modern Day Day 33 Dark Ages BOSS Modern Day Day 33 Big Wave Beach BOSS How would you rate Modern Day - Day 33's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with no flags Category:Boss levels Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:Levels where Treasure Yeti never appears